1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe connection, in particular for plastic pipes and hoses or the like, comprising a support portion disposed in the interior of the pipe to be connected, and a clamping means disposed on the outside of the pipe.
2. Description of the prior Art
German utility model No. 89 11 166 discloses a pipe connection comprising an externally disposed clamping means and an internally disposed support portion. The clamping means comprises a fitting and one or two one-part cap nuts. In the region of the end of the pipe the fitting is provided with an annular recess and the recess is in turn provided with a constriction or notching means. That pipe connection operates satisfactorily when substantial pressure loadings are involved and at high temperature, but leaks occur at high pressure loadings. In addition the pipe can be locally loaded by the frictional forces produced upon rotation of the cap nut or nuts, to such a degree that the resulting pressing or squeezing forces damage the pipe.